You and I
by ShootShipper1721
Summary: In this Samaritan has been pretty much defeated but there are still agents trying to save it. Shaw visits Roots grave to say goodbye, but what happens when Root shows up at her own grave to save Shaw from Samaritan agents coming for the implant they believe to have been buried with her? Root has some explaining to do. Will Shaw be able to understand and even more, to forgive?
1. Every end is a beginning

So this is my first fanfiction. RootxShaw are definitely my favorite ship. Really excited for this story, will reach a M rating by chapter 3. Also, some constructive criticism would be great. Hope you enjoy!

Shaw is standing over Roots grave. The numbers carved into the stone have already engraved themselves into her memory, _050313_.

One feeling that has always made sense to Shaw was pain, a good soldier is prepared for pain. Sometimes she even welcomed it over the numbness she so often felt, but the memories that are playing over and over through her mind almost made her crave the numb, empty feeling. _Almost._ The memories keep flashing through her mind- _her_ _smile_ , _her smirk, those beautiful brown eyes that never failed to see right through Shaws hard facade-_ _laying her bare to Root_ , but most of all her last words to Shaw given via the Machine.

She closed her eyes remembering each word, " _If you were a shape, you were a straight line. An arrow_." Shaw felt her eyes begin to sting and chest ache, just like before, the first time she heard Root's message to her. She wiped roughly at her eyes, looking up to the sky, before staring back at Roots grave, "Root" Her voice began barely above a whisper, "I'm sorr-" She began to say, but was interrupted, "Hey, sweetie"

Shaw spun around her eyes wide, landing on the one person she longed to see most. All she could seem to do was stare at Root, at a loss for words she opened and closed her mouth then opened it again finally able to choke out "Root.." Roots smirk faltered slightly when she noticed the tears in Shaws eyes, "Did you miss me?" Root said weakly, trying to sound like her playful self.

Shaw didn't notice she was walking towards her until she was inches away from Root. She raised her hand to brush tentatively over Roots cheek before quickly taking 2 big steps backward, "What is this?" asked Shaw feeling for the four inch scar behind her ear, "No.. no, you're not here.. you can't be. He saw you laying there. Lionel. He- he saw you cold an-and pale this can't be real". Root stepped forward slowly reaching for Shaw, "Sameen.. It's me, let's get to the safe house, I'll explain everything there, it isn't safe to be out here _She_ said they would be coming soon" Shaw looked like she hadn't heard a word Root said.

"Please.." Root asks, Shaws eyes snapped up to meet Roots before nodding slowly, but it was too late the sound of screeching tires and guns cocking fell upon their ears. "Run!" Root says tugging Shaws arm. Root pulled her two pistols from the back of her waistband, firing six shots kneecaping the agents running towards them. The two kept moving quickly knowing there would be more agents arriving very soon. Shaw admired Roots shooting skills but, still not sure if this is a simulation, decides the best option is to keep quiet.

Root pulls them out onto a busy street to help them blend in, while still managing to avoid all cameras. After about fifteen minutes of following the shadow map they finally arrive at the safe house. Root closes the door behind them leaning against it, not sure what to say or how to explain. She feels terrible for the pain she's caused the smaller woman, who was staring at the floor in front of her, but she knows it was necessary to save everyone- especially _her_ , the woman she loved, but she wasn't so sure Shaw would see it that way.


	2. Safehouse Date

"Are you hungry?" Root asked, thinking it would be a good way to break the silence as Shaw was always hungry, she gave a small smile at the thought. But Shaw did not respond, still not knowing for sure what was real and what wasn't.

"Sameen.." Root said trying to think of a way to prove to Shaw that this was real. That they were both okay and here together. Root raised her hand gently to Shaws chin tilting her head up slowly. Root could see the pain hidden in the eyes that were now searching her own. She could see fear, which was alien to see in the smaller woman's strong eyes, but there was something else there, it was almost.. _Hopeful_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shorter woman's broken words "Lionel.. He.. said he saw you there lying on an examining table.. If this is real.." Shaw swallowed "How?"

Root looked down to the floor for a moment before looking back up at Shaw "A few months ago _She_ told me a simulation _She_ had ran through with the least amount of casualties, best chance of success, and most likely to end with you unharmed, while I was driving away with Harry _She_ told me it was time to execute _Her_ plan, for me to fake my death and since no one would be looking for a ghost I could destroy the other Samaritan farms on my own setting viruses in one's that were connected to others and keep you and the team safe while you guys were all fighting here, as for what Lionel saw well, it was me put into a medically induced coma. The sniper shooting and my death was all staged so you wouldn't come looking for me.. I'm sorry Sameen.. It was the best way to get the upper hand and most of all, to keep you safe.." Root said through fallen tears.

Shaw slid her thumb under Roots eyes wiping her tears, eyes unreadable "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier.. And it was a stupid thing to go off on your own like that.. I understand why you did.. But I told you a long time ago Root, I do the protecting" Shaw said evenly before pulling Root down to kiss her, but not like all the other times, not hard or pushing or hurried, this kiss was slow and soft saying all the words the two women had failed to. When they pulled back they were both out of breath still wrapped around each other, Root was holding Shaws hand with one while the other was gently caressing her cheek.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Shaw smirked "I thought you were supposed to be the genius Root" Root laughed lightly, and Shaw hadn't realized just how much she missed that. Their stomachs growled at the same time interrupting both of their thoughts

"Guess we're both hungry" laughed Root. Shaw gave a small smile before turning to call in an order for takeout. While Shaw was placing their order Root began to check out the rest of the safe house, it was one of the nicer ones she'd been in, a leather couch with a nice tv and entertainment center in the middle of the living room, in the kitchen there was a stove a microwave and a decent sized fridge, and there was a bedroom with a full bathroom off to the side.

 _Only one_ _bed_ smirked Root before heading into the bathroom. Shaw heard the shower starting and decided to sit on the couch and wait for their food to arrive. She let her mind wander over today's events. She had woken up with that angry, empty feeling she had used to find comforting.. But that was before _her,_ before Root filled the emptiness and allowed her to feel something she never had.

She almost couldn't believe it. Root was alive. Root was _here._ Shaw let herself smile at that. There was a knock at the door pulling her from her thoughts as she quickly pointed her gun at the door before remembering she had been waiting for their food.

Root stepped out from the bedroom her hair damp wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts- that weren't doing much good at covering anything- just as Shaw was setting their food on the counter. Shaw turned to see Root staring at her with that damn smirk she missed so much on her face "There's only one bed, looks like we're going to be sharing though, I'm sure you won't mind" Shaw looked Root up and down allowing her eyes to linger on Roots long legs a few seconds more, which did not go unnoticed.

She met Roots eyes keeping a straight face, fighting not to let it show how much she definitely did _not_ mind. Root however did not fail to notice the slight glint in Shaws eyes. Smiling lightly they fixed their plates and sat on the couch before digging in. Neither of them could remember the last time they'd had a real meal.

They turned on the TV watching whatever happened to be playing which seemed to be some Nightmare on Elm Street movie much to Shaws approval, she loved horror movies however Root did not. Finishing their food- Shaw finished first _of course-_ she noticed Root tense realizing she was scared. Shaw still wondering how such a _badass_ could be afraid of scary movies, reached for her hand Root was startled by the sudden movement but also by how gentle Shaw was being with her.

Root smiled intertwining their fingers and rubbing her thumb over the back of Shaws hand. Both smiling lightly Root was thinking how she wouldn't mind doing things like this with Shaw more often, and little did she know Shaw was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. The Jacket

The movie had just ended. _Thankfully_ thought Root who had her head resting against the top of Shaws before leaning over stretching to get up. "Ready for bed?" Root asked with a flirting tone and glint in her eye, Shaw rolled her eyes but her small smirk did not go unnoticed.

They both walked around the kitchen cleaning up their dinner mess. Shaw could feel Root staring at her. She turned her head to look at Root raising an eyebrow in question while putting up the last of the dishes

"You're.. wearing my jacket" Root said quietly. She doesnt know how she's only just now recognized it. She had worn it everyday before having to follow through with the Machines plan. _Shaw must have asked for my jacket_ _from the hospital_ Root thought.

Shaw felt her mouth go dry stopping her movements. She hadn't even noticed she was wearing it, putting it on had become such a habit for her. It was almost routine, only taking it off to shower and occasionally instead of wearing it to bed she would hold it while she slept. It was the only piece she had to hold onto Root. She couldn't bring herself to go into Roots room after thinking she had lost her. So she made an excuse to ask Lionel to get Roots jacket from her belongings at the hospital.

"I have been since that night.. " Shaw says looking down "Why?" Root asks curiously. "Because I needed.. a piece of you.." Shaw says quietly, so quietly Root has to strain her ears to hear her. Root walks the short distance to Shaw then gently slips her hands under her jacket to slide it off letting it fall to the floor never breaking eye contact. "I'm all yours Sameen"

Normally something like that coming from Root would be said very flirty and given with a smirk or a wink, but they could both feel the weight of those words and how seriously they were meant. Shaw brought a hand up to caress Roots cheek while moving the other around her waist pulling her closer while Root had both of her hands holding Shaws face leaning down to kiss her.

Their lips brushed together softly at first, barely touching. Shaw felt Roots tongue against her bottom lip seeking entry Shaw pushed Root against the wall feeling her gasp against her. Root pushes Shaw back she is confused at first until she realizes Root is leading them to the bedroom. Shaw turns Root around pushing her onto the bed before climbing on top to straddle her. Shaw began kissing down Roots neck biting then running her tongue over the slightly bruised sensitive flesh. She begins sucking on Roots pulse point

"Mm Shaw.." Root moaned running her fingers through Shaws hair. Shaw is getting frustrated with the amount of clothes between them she sits up tugging Roots shirt over her head before leaning back down to kiss her while she unhooks her bra throwing it to the side Shaw leans down further and latching her mouth around Roots nipple making her involuntarily arch into Shaw who is alternating between sucking and nibbling one while gently running her finger in a circles over the other.

A particularly hard bite on her nipple makes Root cry out "Oh fuck.." Shaw smirked at the effect she was having and that was all it took for Root to have Shaw flipped on her back now being straddled by the taller woman who already had Shaws shirt off and was now working on her bra.

Shaws bra falls to the ground _Her nipples are already hard.. I wonder if she's already wet_ Root thought with a smirk as she leans down and begins licking and sucking around Shaws nipple before giving the other the same treatment, at this point Shaw is holding back moans until Root brings her thigh up between Shaws legs "Shit.." Shaw moans her eyes squeezed shut craving that hot friction again. Root is kissing down her scarred stomach pulling her pants down her legs before she begins kissing a line across Shaws hips pulling her panties down with her teeth Root quickly has them all the way down.

Shaw pulls her back up and has them flipped over again ripping Roots obnoxiously short shorts and panties off in one motion kissing up those long legs to her thighs Root begins squirming under her she licks up her slit feeling Root bucks her hips forward into Shaws mouth who smirks before sucking her clit into her mouth sucking a few times before letting go to run her tongue over her clit each time she does Root let's out a "Oh fuck" or "Ugh Sameen" and it drives Shaw forward making her want to do anything to hear Root say her name over and over.

Root is on the edge but before she can finish she pulls Shaw back up to kiss her. Now battling for dominance Root is on top of Shaw. Root tantalizingly slides a single finger up Shaws slit. Shaw bites her lip fighting to keep her hips still but Root can tell she's enjoying herself she smirked feeling the wetness on her fingers before Shaw rolls them over so they are on their sides facing each other, Root is teasing her clit and Shaw begins to do the same to Root.

Root deftly slides two fingers into Shaw loving the way she moaned into her neck biting down hard as she did so "Mm you're so wet for me Sam" Shaws mouth is open now moaning, and cursing freely before slipping her two fingers into Root feeling smug at how soaked the taller woman was they both began riding and grinding into each others hands.

"Cum with me" Root moaned hotly, locking eyes with Shaw who was nearing the same edge as Root "Oh.. oh fuck.. mm Root" they could feel the other tensing getting ready to go together. They both came at the same time, Shaw with a guttural moan and Root with a toe curling scream of Shaws name. Hot and exhausted they layed catching their breath both intertwined in the other.

Shaw wrapped her arm around Root running her fingers across the scar on her shoulder, the scar she'd given Root, before leaning down kissing it gently. Root turned the arm around her over staring at the tattoo inked on her forearm. _4-AF_.

Please review!


	4. For You

Root felt her heart skip. "Well, I didn't take you for the sentimental type Sameen" Shaw, who was obviously confused looked over to Root who was trying, and failing to hide a widespread grin, then she realized what it was Root had been staring at.

Shaw looked away quickly "I guess.." Shaw began, thinking her next words over carefully, "I guess we are both full of surprises.." Root knew Shaw was not looking at her directly to avoid looking in her eyes. Though Shaw was always vulnerable to Root she did not like the feeling of being so. Feeling as though she was a book that Root had read through over and over again, like she had memorized the feel of each page, and let the words engrave themselves into her.

When it came to vulnerability and reading the other, Root could say the same for Shaw. They both had the ability to see right through each other's facades. Whether it be the hard tough it out of Sameen or the perky smile like everything is fine of Root.

Root let her mind wander to the memory of Sameen sacrificing herself for the team at the stock exchange. She remembered the feeling of fear and intensity before Shaw had smashed her lips into Roots own, but even more she remembered the way Shaw had looked at her so purely, and so filled with affection. Having seen each other in their most dark, angry, heartbroken times and then on to seeing the most bright happy carefree moments. (Well, as carefree as someone living the life of a reformed killer for hire and a compact Persian sociopath saving the world can be.)

Watching each other react to the many different emotional situations they had been through has had its way of laying both women bare to the others eyes, and maybe thats why they were so great together. They each saw a side to each other that no one else was privy to. Root felt familiar fingers being ran through her hair pulling her from her thoughts "You look exhausted sweetie.." Shaw smirked "Well, I just had a pretty demanding work out."

Root rolled over curling into Shaws side laying her head on the smaller womans chest to listen to her heartbeat. "Root.." Shaw says so quietly it barely reaches her ears "When I got your message, the _Four-Alarm Fire_ , things were bad. I mean obviously they weren't good in the beginning being tortured and held, but I fought it. I never caved and I never gave up the hope that I would see you again.." Root could tell there was more Shaw had wanted to say.

Root tentatively reached down for Shaws hand and began running her thumb along the soft tan skin. "I never stopped looking for you.. The Machine told me to stop but I just.. I just couldn't. I had to leave for a bit.. Things got bad on my end too. I did things I'm not proud of.. I hurt a lot of people trying to find and get to you. But the thing is, I would do it all over again.." _For you,_ Root thought, but didn't add.

Shaw looked down before placing a gentle kiss to Roots forehead. She knew she needed to tell Root just how important the message she had received while being a visitor with Samaritan was "I need to tell you something you aren't going to like." Shaw stated plainly. This of course caught Roots attention. "Okay.." she said nodding her head slowly.

"I was getting.. weak" Shaw began through gritted teeth. "The simulations were getting worse I had no idea what was real and what wasn't. They treated me like a fucking guinea pig.." Root had known this but Shaw felt this is where she should start. "The nurse came in with another needle, it was probably the fifth or sixth time they had drugged me that day" Shaw chuckled humorlessly "I wrestled the needle from her before she could inject me and knocked her out of the room" Root noticed the tight sound Shaws voice was beginning to have. "I was in the floor just staring at the syringe.. I was going to kill myself Root.."


	5. Unexpected Park Date

You know how when you hear something that hurts so much you can feel it in your stomach? Root felt her eyes begin to sting and she knew this was not the time to get angry with Sameen but _goddamnit._ The fact being that if Root had sent that message even a _second_ later Sameen would be...No. She couldn't even think about it.

Root had been silent for what felt like forever, and as much as she hated to admit it, Shaw was beginning to worry. Root slowly moved her eyes up to meet Shaws. She was taken aback at the anger she found there and.. And the tears streaming down her face. No. No, Shaw is not good with these things. She is not good with these _feelings_.

Shaw was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the abrupt movement of Root getting up. She watched Root begin putting her clothes on and walk out of the room. Shaw quickly threw on her previously discarded black boxer briefs and tank top.

"Are you okay?" Shaw asked quietly trying to ignore the storm of emotions she could feel rising to the surface. She could try to ignore them, she could always ignore them. But when it came to _her?_ Emotions were well, for lack of better wording, unavoidable and unignorable.

Root had made it to the door and managed to calm down enough to speak but the tightness in her voice was evident "I need some air.." _Wait what_ , thought Shaw "I'll be back later." With that the door was shut and Shaw was left alone.

How did that happen? _What_ just happened? Shaw plopped down on the couch and began to sort through her thoughts. Trying to understand. She knew Root was not going to like what she had told her. But she did not expect Root to just leave like that.

Root found herself on a park bench watching the fountains. Every five seconds or so the colors would change. _Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet._ It would have been peaceful if she had not been shivering from the cold. Rubbing her arms up and down she thought of her jacket, which led to her thinking of Sameen _in_ her jacket.

She loved the thought that the shorter woman _needed_ a piece of her. She thought back to the events of earlier. Shaw was almost gone. _Almost dead._ She had almost lost her. She wasn't angry with Shaw. No she was angry at the situation, frustrated with the agents trying to save Samaritan, and scared that _what if._ What if they do save it?

She was scared. Scared of losing Shaw. Scared of losing the world that is finally getting back to normal. She was scared for the future even without the threat of Samaritan.

Shaw decided she had waited long enough. She put on some jeans, her boots, and a long sleeved shirt before walking to the door. She placed her hand on the knob to open it but stopped before quickly turning on her heel to grab Roots jacket from the kitchen floor.

 _I hope she's not cold_ thought Shaw, before scoffing at herself for caring. Walking out the door the Machine had already sent her a text with coordinates. She felt a pang of annoyance at the Machine for being nosey, but its not like she could blame _Her_ , being all seeing _is_ in _Her_ core programming.

She followed the coordinates to the park looking around until her eyes landed on familiar long wavy brown hair. Shaw could tell Root was freezing. She quietly walked behind Root before laying the jacket over her shoulders. Startled Root turned around and watched Shaw walk around to sit beside her.

They both knew they needed to talk about what they were thinking and what had happened, but for now holding hands, sharing warmth, and watching colors beam across the rippling water was more than enough.


	6. Weakness vs Strength

Hey guys! So I have no idea how to video edit lol (trying to learn) but I was wondering if maybe someone could make a Ballie edit for me? I found this really fitting song for them its Use Me by The Goo Goo Dolls and Im thinking I'm going to be writing some Ballie fics too! Hope you enjoy.

It felt like forever had passed in the time the two had been sitting on the bench. The jacket and long sleeves covering them were quickly proving inadequate against the New York cold.

Shaw looked down at her phone thinking it was too cold outside to not be close to Christmas. Her phone read _December 23, 2016_ 11:57 pm. She began to stand bringing Root who was still silent with her. "Its almost Christmas you know.." Shaw stated. "I uh.. Trying to avoid keeping track of time became a habit after.. After everything." She said clearly uncomfortable talking about Samaritan's affects on her.

Root taking notice of her discomfort slid her hand into Sameens "Lets go home.." _Home._ The word caught Shaw off guard, only because she had never truly thought of anywhere in her past as home. Safe houses, training bunks, apartments; neat but always more empty than not.

Allowing herself to be pulled along by Root nontheless. They arrived back into the warmth of their temporary _home_ , Shaw who gave a light smile to the thought barely had enough time to close the door before Root began speaking quickly.

"SameenI'msosorryI-" "Whoa, hey" Shaw began cutting off Roots jumbled speech. "It's okay Root, I'm not going anywhere.. Just.. Slow down"

Taking a deep shakey breath and closing her eyes Root began again "Im sorry.. I thought of you stuck in that place. Suffering, scared, so helpess that you were ready to resort to-" Root cut herself off this time opening her tear soaked eyes to meet Shaws clearly uncomfortable ones "If I had been just a second later I could have lost you forever.. You don't understand what that does to my head Sam." She whispered.

Shaw pulled them over to the couch sitting Root down before propping onto her knees in front of her. "You saved me. In more ways than one. You were the only thing that kept me alive in those days with Samaritan. You were my drive. You.. You'll always be my reason.. Im not good with.. this. These words and feelings but I just.. I try so hard" _For you_ Shaw let the words hang there.

Root nodded her understanding before leaning forward to place a kiss to Shaws forehead. "Plus, we know your timing is just impeccable" hearing the smirk in Shaws voice Root leaned their foreheads together both holding gentle smiles.

"I love you Sameen Shaw" Root was completely prepared to not hear it back. Because thats what love is. It's not loving someone for them to love you back. It's seeing someone, _really_ seeing them. Their good, their bad, and everything in between.

You see, in people there is lightness and there is darkness, to her Shaw was the ideal balance between light and dark, like the most beautiful sunset caught at the perfect moment.

Shaw was rummaging through her mind for a response. She had always been taught love is a weakness, that the moment you care about something, or someone, it becomes an Achilles heel. She began rethinking all of their flirtatious messages, innuendo laced banter, and the whole " _four-alarm fire"_ or the " _if you were a shape you'd be a straight line, an arrow"._

And thats when Shaw realized, somewhere along the way she had fallen, and oh boy had she fallen hard. Shaw closed her eyes before lightly brushing her lips against Roots own "I love you too.." Shaw knew Root had become her weakness, but in that weakness Root had also became her strength.

So I think I may do one more as a Christmas chapter and then do an epilogue if you guys would like that..? I was thinking Root and Shaw further into the future for the epilogue. Let me know! As always feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
